Boom Clap
|year = 2014 |from = movie |tvfilm = The Fault In Our Stars |nogm = 3 |dg = Female |mode = Solo |pc = Rose |gc = Amber |lc = Scarlet |pictos = 101 |dura=2:49 |kcal=19 |nowc = BoomClapDLC |audio = |perf = Céline Baron |image = |dlc = January 20, 2015 }} "Boom Clap" by Charli XCX is featured on Just Dance 2015 ''as a DLC, ''Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female teenager and has a purple cropped shirt that says BOOM with melting letters and rainbow colors, and has green hair that is tied back. She also has a skirt that has paint on and maroon leggings. She also has tall white socks with stripes of purple and blue heeled sneakers. Background The background starts off with a colourful drawing of a heart and then moves on to a background featuring a pink ribbon with blue leaves on the side that says the word "Clap" on it. It zooms in to reveal a blue background with a yellow moon, along with red clouds and the word "Moon" and a star hanging from the moon. It then zooms in on the cloud which reveals a red background with a light blue bone with a multi-colored word "Bones". It then zooms in on the "B" to reveal a yellow background with light blue lips, that have yellow leaves and roses grow from it, along with a multi-circled circle in the background. It zooms in on the lips to reveal a light blue background with another circle and a rose that has leaves growing from each side and yellow paint dripping from the top of the rose. For the chorus, it zooms in on the paint to reveal a yellow background with a multi-colored human heart and flashing streams of color. During the chorus, it zooms in on different colors individually, to reveal the same. After the chorus and at the start of the near-end, it shows a black background with a human heart outlined in red that splits apart and bursts out stars. Near the end of the song, the red outlined heart splits again, and the stars that are released splatter around the screen. The song finishes with the backgrounds from the start of the song going back in reverse, and finishing off with the splitting heart. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All: Bump your arms together. boomclapdlc_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves Boomclapgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Boom Clap appears in the following Mashup: *''Same Old Love'' Dance Quests Boom Clap appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Special Valentine Trivia *This the second song by Charli XCX in the series. It was preceded by I Love It (in which she is a featured artist). It is followed by Fancy and Same Old Love where she is not credited. **This is the first song by Charli XCX which is available as a DLC. **It's also the first song in which she is the main artist. *The final version of the dancer looks a bit different than the concept art, especially the hair and the shoes. *In an interview with the YouTuber Tyler Oakley, Charli XCX revealed that she designed the dancer's outfit and routine. *One of Just Dance Minutes videos is Behind The Scenes of recording this choreography. *There is an error in the lyrics. The lyrics read "Sunbathing under moon" when it should be "Sunbathing on the moon". *A move is recycled from Oops!...I Did It Again. *The song was released in Just Dance Now less than 3 months after its release in Just Dance 2015 as a DLC. *The dancer's underwear can be seen at some points of the song. *Compared to other coaches in Just Dance 2015, this one has an indistinct face. *In the first set of lyrics, "Boom" is not highlighted. Gallery Boomclapdlc.jpg|''Boom Clap'' Screenshot 861.png|Charli XCX confirming the song Screenshot_864.png|''Just Dance'' confirming the dancer B0qOfuMIgAEXF4H.jpg-large.jpeg|Concept art Boom Clap.png|Dancer Boom clap thumbnail.jpeg Boom Clap HD Dancer.png comparisonbc.png|Comparison JD2015_COACH_BOOM_CLAP_A4.png image (21).jpg BCBTS.png|Behind the scenes Boom clap bts.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 BEHINGTHESCENES.png|Behind the scenes coach. boom clap dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms screenlg4.jpg boomclapdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover boomclapdlc_cover@2x(2).jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (updated) 394.png|Avatar in Just Dance 2015 and later games goldenboomclap.png|Golden avatar diamondboomclap.png|Diamond avatar Screenshot 2016-01-01 at 19.55.33.png|Proof about the backup dancers' from Born This Way outfits Videos File:The Fault In Our Stars I Charli XCX - Boom Clap I Official Video Just Dance 2015 (DLC) Charli XCX - Boom Clap (5 Stars) File:Just Dance Now - Boom Clap 5* Just Dance 2016 - Boom Clap - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Céline Baron